


Save Me Once Again

by TicTok



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTok/pseuds/TicTok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid is not okay with the prospect of Pascal not being re-signed next year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Save Me Once Again by The Rasmus. You should listen to it. It's good.
> 
> Sid has daddy issues and can't deal with another father figure abandoning him.

Sid’s palms are sweating when he knocks on Pascal’s door. He’s early for dinner, but he doesn’t think they will mind. He can hear Pascal’s kids stomping around, laughing. When Pascal’s wife opens the door, she is wide eyed and grinning, clutching a giggling toddler under one arm. Sid smiles back at her and steps across the threshold when she waves him in. 

“Pascal’s the kitchen!” She says, he voice dripping with laughter as she tosses the little girl into the air and catches her. She disappears into the living room, leaving Sid standing awkwardly in the hall. Sid swallows hard, his large brown eyes scanning the hall and gliding up the stairs. 

He jumps when Pascal snaps his butt with a twisted up dishtowel. Pascal is laughing and pulls Sid into hug, which Sid gratefully melts into. Pascal then turns him around and steers him towards the kitchen and pushes him onto a stool at the breakfast counter. 

Pascal is still grinning and looking at Sid with his dark, squinted eyes. Sid feels heat creep up his neck and he looks down at his hands. Pascal turns towards the stove, still smiling. “What’s wrong?” Pascal asks, looking over his shoulder at Sid.

Sid shrugs and reaches for the cutting board and knife, dragging them over and starting to cut up the carrots on the cutting board. Pascal flips all the steaks over and turns around, leaning on the counter across from Sid.

Pascal’s son comes racing in, shrieking delightedly and babbling rapidly in French. Pascal scoops the child up and kisses his face. Sid frowns at the tight feeling in his chest. Pascal murmurs something in the child’s ear. Sid recognizes the words ‘out’ and ‘papa’ but the rest is lost in the language barrier. 

Pascal sets the child down and slaps his butt playfully as the child runs from the room squealing excitedly. Sid resumes cutting the carrots, and doesn’t look up until Pascal’s hand falls on his own. Pascal shimmies the knife out of Sid’s hands and lays it out of reach on the counter. Sid looks up slowly, his own golden eyes meeting deep dark pools of almost black.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Sid sighs and looks back down at his hands. He knew this dinner was a mistake. Pascal crosses his arms and leans his hip against the counter. He gives Sid a very pointed look, his eyebrows raised and his forehead crinkled.

Sid’s shoulders sag and he mutters under his breath, “It’s nothing.” Pascal huffs at that, not believing Sid’s words. Sid pulls at the edge of his dress shirt and sighs. Carol-Lynne comes skittering into the room just then, taking a leap and skidding on the linoleum floor in her socks. Pascal laughs and moves towards her, placing his hands on her hips and lifting her as she jumps up and does a dramatic ballet move. Their kids are laughing delightedly in the doorway. Sid feels warmth bloom in his chest and catches himself smiling too.

Pascal and Carole-Lyne dance around the kitchen, Pascal humming and looking fake serious about their elaborate dance. The kids shriek excitedly as Pascal dips her backwards, her arms stretched above her head. Sid tries to hide his own grin behind he hands as Pascal twirls her around.

Pascal curls her against his chest and kisses her cheek, the kids yammering cheers in French. Sid blinks rapidly and turns away. He can’t believe how his body is betraying him as his eyes water. He gulps and turns back around towards the family. Pascal is holding their youngest on his hip, and he and Carole-Lyne have the other kids gathered in front of them, their arms are curled around their kids.

The kids are somber looking, confusion in their eyes. Pascal’s dark eyes are narrowed, and Carole-Lyne is looking at him in with sympathy clouding her eyes. Sid swallows hard and clears his throat. 

“You know I’m not feeling too great, I think I’m just going to go home…” Sid says softly, not looking at the family. “Sidney!” Carole-Lyne chides softly. Pascal sets the child down and nods. “Cara, ma chère. We are going to go out. I’ll be back in time for the kids to go to bed.” She touches his chest and nods, moving towards the stove. Pascal grabs his coat off the hook and says, “C’mon Sid.” Sid’s mouth goes dry, but he gets up anyway and follows Pascal out the door. 

Pascal drives. They are nearly silent on the car ride to the restaurant Pascal takes them to. The owner knows Pascal and escorts them to a table in a back corner, with a window that overlooks a pond. The waiter takes their orders and disappears, leaving them alone. Sid stares at his hands in his lap, and can feel Pascal’s heavy gaze on him.

“So?” Pascal says, his gaze unwavering. Sid sighs and looks up at Pascal, he shakes his head and fiddles with the cloth napkin. “Is this about Geno going back to Russia early?” Pascal tries again. Sid closes his eyes and whispers, “No.” _but thanks for reminding me._ He adds in his head.

“What then? Even Captain Sid isn’t this sullen and moody, why is Regular Sid being so sad?” Pascal is leaned forward with his arms crossed and his elbows resting on the table. “Is this about my contract?” Pascal inquires and Sid stills all movement, holding his breath. Pascal nods. 

“I’m sure they will resign me. They just need time to realize that I’m good for this team.” Pascal says, dipping his head slightly, trying to catch Sid’s gaze. Sid clenches his jaw, and rubs a circle into his wrist with the opposite thumb.

Pascal sighs. “Sid, no one plays hockey forever. I’m getting old, kid.’ He smiles and kicks Sid under the table. ‘I don’t want to play until my body is so broken up that I end up in a chair for the rest of my life. But I’m not ready to be done yet. I played hard this year. I was playing for my career. Because I _want_ it. They have to see that. They will have to want to extend my contract.” He sounds more like he is trying to convince himself than anything else. Sid looks up slowly. Pascal suddenly looks every one of his 34 years.

Sid swallows hard and says, “What if they don’t re-sign you? I need you to stay. You’re m…” He clenches his teeth and swallows down the lump in his throat. “Sid.’ Pascal says soothingly. ‘Even if I’m not playing next year, it’s not like I will be unreachable! You can’t get rid of me that easily!” He says with a smile.

“I hope they extend your contract.” Sid looks back down at his hands. The waiter arrives with their drinks and Pascal thanks him, kicking Sid’s shins to prompt Sid to do the same. When he leaves, Pascal arches and eyebrow and chuckles, “See? I still have lots to teach you! About manners, hockey, everything!” Sid quirks the corner of his lip up at that and nods. “Yeah.”

“Sid. Even if I don’t get re-signed, I’m not going anywhere. The kids go to school here, Cara’s job is here. Pittsburgh is _home_ for us.” 

He bumps Sid’s ankle and ducks his head to try to get Sid to look up at him. When Sid does, Pascal is grinning reassuringly. Sid smiles too and takes a sip of his drink. Thinking to himself that they would have to be crazy to not extend Pascal’s contract. He’s still in the prime of his career. He’s playing better now than he ever has. He has been solid and reliable on and off ice. He keeps Sid grounded.

When Pascal drives them home he offers if Sid wants to stay the night in their guest room. Sid does want. After Pascal and Carole-Lyne tuck the kids in, they stop by the guest room. Sid is sitting on the bed, clutching a book in his hands. Carole-Lyne comes over, kisses his cheek and smiles, “Good night, Sidney.” Pascal is leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest and a small smile hanging on his lips. “Night, Sid.” He says softly as Carole-Lyne rejoins him at the door. “G’night.” Sid sighs as they leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! - thisisahockeyblog  
> Follow me on twitter! - @Brodates (I never use my twitter anymore though)


End file.
